Caught Unaware
by meiflower
Summary: Garland watches the Warrior of Light sleep, while trying to resist the urges to either kill or molest the man. Garland/Warrior of Light yaoi, masturbation, language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Garland watches the Warrior of Light sleep, while trying to resist the urges to either kill or molest the man.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, masturbation, language.

**[Dissidia:FF] Caught Unaware [Garland/Warrior of Light]**

He lies there, sleeping gently.

And Garland is not quite sure what to do.

Where are his comrades? The others… the other warriors of Cosmos? Garland looks away from the Warrior's slumbering body to look up and assess his surroundings. The terrain is completely bare of life. Garland closes his eyes and focuses on sound.

200 meters to the east, there is a group. Three people at most, one with a particularly high-pitched voice. They are most likely searching for their teammate.

Him. Garland's sworn enemy. The annoying, unreadable nuisance who calls himself a Warrior of Light.

And Garland is still not sure what to do.

The possibilities are endless, and each of them tempting as well. The Warrior could be taken back to Chaos. Killed. Manipulated. Held for ransom. Used as bait for the others. Used for anything, as a matter of fact. His utter helplessness in this situation suddenly becomes clear.

But more important to Garland at this moment is _why_ said Warrior would be in this position in the first place. He is not foolish enough to doze off in barely neutral territory. He is not weak enough to be drugged or influenced by magic. There are no signs of a struggle, so…

Garland can only conclude that the man came here of his own accord, was tired, and fell asleep.

Even this sounds ridiculous. Garland has known this man to be untiring. He is immune to fatigue. He does not appear to need something as human as sleep.

And yet, there he is. On Garland's nightly leisure walk route, no less.

The voices are fading now. They are going in the wrong direction, if their goal is indeed to find the Warrior.

Garland looks back at the man.

He is still asleep, breathing through his nose steadily, completely unaware. His usually furrowed brow is relaxed and his whole face takes on an angelic appearance. Light silver hair falls around his head like a halo. His helmet is near his waist, next to his left hand. He looks peaceful.

Garland resents that.

And yet, the sight of him in such an oblivious state makes Garland unexpectedly excited. At this moment, Garland has absolute power over the smaller man's slender, feminine frame. He has total control over any part of the Warrior he wishes, and no one to stop him.

Only now does Garland notice the arousal building in the pit of his stomach.

The Warrior of Light is an attractive man, no doubt. Despite his slim build he is a fighter, one with defined muscles accentuated by fitted armor and skintight clothes. His eyelids flutter periodically but he does not wake.

Decisively, Garland sheds the armor from his right arm and lays it carefully on the ground. If he is to accomplish what he plans to do, he will have to do so without waking the man.

Garland isn't sure what he'll do if the Warrior wakes up of his own accord.

As Garland removes the armor covering the sleeping man's upper thighs and groin, he confirms to himself that he will not rape the man; merely indulge in the subtle beauty, in the fighter's defenselessness. Garland slides his bare hand beneath his own underarmor and fists a growing erection.

It has been a while. He has not felt any particular desire to satisfy himself in this manner up until now; usually, the thrill of battle is enough to stir his blood. These circumstances are different, though. He strokes quickly and stares at the Warrior's slightly parted pink lips, trying to imagine being inside of the moist cavern within, forcing his way deeper, into the waiting throat, choking him…

Garland almost groans, and then quickly regains a hold of himself. Fucking the pretty face beneath him would be rewarding but complicated. The Warrior would wake up immediately and… Garland focuses his attention back to his straining member. He fingers the slit at the head as his eyes trek down the other man's torso to his fabric-covered groin.

Muscled legs shift a little as the Warrior of Light turns towards Garland and begins breathing out of his mouth now. He lets out a soft noise of contentment which brings Garland to an abrupt climax.

Such a sensual sound.

Garland realizes, while coming down from his pleasure high, that until now he has never heard such an intimate, unguarded noise from the Warrior of Light. At this moment, he does not recognize the man. His sworn enemy no longer lies in front of him. Garland wonders who the man really is.

But the pleasure-induced haze dissolves and Garland remembers where he is. He suddenly becomes aware of the voices again, more this time. They are approaching, slowly but surely.

Garland reequips his armor and hurries to leave, still disoriented and a little frantic as he wipe a semen-covered hand on the inside of his cape. He looks back at the Warrior, who is still asleep on the ground.

At this moment, Garland realizes that he cannot harm him. At this moment, the Warrior is too serene and docile and fragile and human and beautiful for Garland to lay a finger on his body, which rises and falls with each of his breaths.

Right now, Garland could not kill him even if he wanted to.

Garland curses under his breath as he take long strides away from the limp body on the ground, all thoughts of kidnapping and traps and demands completely erased.

Garland had thought that he could take the other by surprise. He had believed that he'd had the upper hand, the advantage over the other man in such a vulnerable state.

Garland is out of sight just before that man awakes.

---

**[A/N] Hey everybody. This story used to be written in 2nd-person, from the point of view of ****Garland****. However, upon some scrutiny, I found out that such content is NOT ALLOWED on this website. So, I replaced all the 'you's with '****Garland****.' Which made the story ultimately more confusing, because then when I used the word 'he', it's unclear who I'm referring to: ****Garland****, or Warrior of Light?**

**Whatever. The original is better and located here: (http: // meifl0wer . deviantart . com/art/Dissidia-FF-Caught-Unaware-147091685) without spaces**

**This was kind of a pain to write. To be specific, ****Garland**** is a pain to write. Actually, so is Warrior of Light. There's an interesting relationship between the two that I've wanted to explore. I've never played the original Final Fantasy (I know, shame on me) so I'm not sure how to characterize them.**

**I actually really like this pairing. I think that there is always underlying emotion between the two, no matter where or when they interact. And I think this emotion is not only hostility, but other more complex feelings that we, the players, don't see on the surface.**

**I take video games too seriously.**

**Anyway, I haven't the slightest idea what WoL is doing in the middle of a battleground, asleep. I really don't know. Oh Warrior. ILU.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
